Wayside's Wardrobe
by Jubilee-Helix
Summary: It's the story of Narnia's Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, if four of Wayside's characters were in it.
1. When Maurecia went through the Wardrobe

Wayside's wardrobe

Chapter one

When Maurecia went through the wardrobe

Once upon a time there were four friends; their names were Todd, Dana, Myron and Maurecia. They all went to a school called Wayside together, which was a very strange school in itself. Today's story focuses one such incident at this school with a very strange wardrobe that appeared there one time very unexpectantly.

The four of them also happened to have been having a sleepover at the school, on the floor with the outside campsite for a couple of nights, over the weekend. The idea was there was for science class as well as history, since it was astronomy after all. They took their sleeping bags up the stairs to help set up the tents as well when they got up there. Maurecia, or course, was ahead of the three others.

"This is gonna be great." Todd admitted as the four finally got to their destination and were setting up their tent.

"You can sleep next to me Todd." Maurecia said to him coyly.

Dana rolled her eyes at this. "There's gonna be none of that here."

"And why not?" Maurecia demanded, glaring at Dana.

"Because we'd be too busy with astronomy and camping." Dana replied.

This just ended up with Maurecia just punching Todd hard on the arm and leaving. This left Todd and Dana to finish putting up the tent. Myron was bragging to the other kids about putting up the tent and trying to get them to vote for him as president.

It wasn't too long before everyone in the class got their groups tents up and the fire was up and going. It was the next day that the class found that it was raining and they filed inside Wayside for the day.

"Of course it had to be raining." Maurecia complained as the class trooped through a hall of Wayside as it would have been too miserable to stay crammed inside the tents together.

"How about a game of hide and seek?" Dana suggested "It'd be better than just being bored."

Myron's face perked up at this. "I'll be 'it'!"

"No,_ I'll_ be 'it'." Todd interjected. "It'll take less time believe me."

Maurecia and Dana immediately agreed to this and the two took off. Myron opened his mouth to complain but was dragged off by Dana. Maurecia gaining a good amount of distance as Todd counted down from fifteen. Looking at her options, and not really liking what she was seeing Maurecia kept on going until she came across a large wardrobe just sitting there.

"The perfect place to hide!" Maurecia thought as she opened the door and entered. Not closing the door completely, just in case it locked her in.

Going in deeper, Maurecia was surprised at the large number of fur coats that were in there before realizing that she hadn't found the back of the wardrobe.

"How big is this thing?" Maurecia thought when she went in deeper. What surprised her even more was when she found it harder to rollerblade. As if she was going through snow. "That isn't exactly mothballs."

Then, the next thing she felt were pine tree branches instead of the fur coats that she was pushing away from her.

"Tree branches?" She said in surprise. Seeing in the distance a light shining, not a few inches away from her like the front of the wardrobe was when she first got into it. Maurecia finally pushed the last of the pine tree branches to find herself in the middle of a wood, not too far long before nightfall, some snowflakes were falling from the sky around her.

"What in the world?" Was the first thing that Maurecia thought and said out loud, spotting a lamp post a few feet away from her. She turned around to see if she could see the school light from the wardrobe, which thankfully, she could. Though she didn't have much time to wonder where she was when she heard a 'crunch-crunch' sound, but wasn't entirely sure where it was coming from.

It wasn't until Maurecia backed into someone who wasn't paying that much attention that not only was the start of her adventure, but the run in nearly scared the both of them nearly to death.


	2. Meeting Mr Tumnus

Wayside's Wardrobe

Chapter two

Meeting Mr. Tumnus

"Oh goodness, gracious me!" Said the person Maurecia bumped into. She jumped as she turned around to face him.

He was just a bit taller than Maurecia, with curly hair, she noticed. He had a pleasant face as well, before he bent down to pick up some parcels that he seemed to have dropped as well. It was then that she also noticed that the man in the front of her had curly, hairy legs and goat hooves.

"I-I'm sorry!" She managed to say, bending down to pick up the other parcels that he dropped.

"Oh, it's quite all right!" He said "And good evening to you!"

Maurecia blinked a few times as the both of them rose up with the parcels.

"Good evening to you too..." She said

The man gave Maurecia a bow before he continued speaking, asking a strange question.

"Excuse me – I don't mean to be rude – but am I right in thinking you are a Daughter of Eve?" He asked

All Maurecia did at this sort of question was stare at him oddly. "Um... what?"

"Oh forgive me. Are you a girl?"

"Yeah, I am." Maurecia answered, now very confused at this.

"And you are in fact, Human?" He asked

The goat-man nodded a bit when Maurecia answered his question. "To be sure, to be sure." He muttered, before speaking up. "It's just, I've never seen a Son of Adam, or a Daughter of Eve before. And I couldn't be happier! I just..."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind. Instead he said "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mr, Tumnus."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Maurecia." She replied

Mr Tumnus gave a smile at her. "Well Maurecia, O Daughter of Eve, how did you come into Narnia?" He asked

"Narnia? What's that?" Maurecia asked instead.

"Why, this is Narnia." Answered the faun. "Where we are now; all that lies from and between the lamp-post and the great castle of Cair Paravel to the east. And you came from the Wild Woods of the West, did you not?"

Maurecia looked behind her as she spoke. "Actually, I just opened a door in this random wardrobe back in Wayside."

Mr. Tumnus then looked melancholy as he spoke in fairly sad tone. "Ah, if only I worked a little harder at geography as a young faun I would have known about all of those strange little countries."

"But Wayside isn't a country." Maurecia said, nearly laughing at this. "Sure it's strange, but it's not a country."

Though Maurecia got the feeling that Mr. Tumnus was ignoring that little that little tidbit of information that was given to him.

"Daughter of Eve, from the far away land of Wayside, and the bright city of War Drobe, how would you like to come back to my place for Tea?" He asked

Maurecia shook her head. "Nah, I can't, sorry. I really have to get back."

Mr. Tumnus widened his eyes, as if he didn't want her to leave at the moment.

"It's only just around the corner." Mr. Tumnus said "And there'll be a roaring fire, and toast, and cakes."

"Well, all right." Maurecia finally said, with a bit of a sigh.

Mr. Tumnus gave a smile. "If you'll take my arm Maurecia, Daughter of Eve," He said. "I shall be able to hold the umbrella over the both of us. There you go, and here we go!"

So that's how Maurecia found herself in a winter wood, arm in arm with a fawn, and called a 'Daughter of Eve' on occasion, without really knowing what the reason why. It wasn't actually that long, or far, until the two of them came across a cosy looking house, the outside of the house was cleared, and at the bottom, and at the bottom of a small valley.

Mr. Tumnus led her down the path to the house, and soon enough, Maurecia found herself inside an ever cozier looking house. There was already going in the fireplace, like Mr. Tumnus told her. Mr Tumnus shook his umbrella off of access snow, put it away and went to light the oven for the teapot.

"This shouldn't take terribly long." Mr. Tumnus informed Maurecia as he put water into the teapot with some leaves, to boil.

Maurecia looked around, thinking that the place was actually a nice place. She noticed a small table with two chairs; Maurecia assumed that the extra one was for a friend, or guest. There were a few pictures over the mantelpiece; one of them looked like Mr. Tumnus' dad. There were a few other rooms down the hallway, and Maurecia saw that one of them looked like his bedroom.

She then looked over at his bookshelf, and with a closer look, Maurecia gave a weird look as she saw the titles, one of them being 'Is Man a Myth?'.

"Now, Daughter of Eve!" Mr. Tumnus said "The tea is served!"

Maurecia wasn't a big fan of tea that was served, or tea in general, but didn't want to seem rude in refusing it. There were also some lightly boiled eggs for the two of them, with some toast of them as well as some cake, and some sweetened bread. After eating quite a bit of food and laughter, Mr. Tumnus started telling Maurecia tales of the land and all of the inhabitants that resided there. About the midnight dances that happened and the White Stag that people chased for wishes that it granted if caught. There were also feasts with the Dwarfs that were held, and if they were lucky, there would be a visit from Dionysus, with his wine and how those feasts would last for a week.

After nearly on hour of talking about all of the wondrous that happened in the wood, Mr. Tumnus then took out what looked like a pan flute and put his lips to it and started to blow. The tune seemed sad, joyful, made her sleepy and made her want to dance all at the same time. It must have been several hours later when Maurecia shook herself out of a trance, jumping up from her chair.

"Oh man, I really have to get going!" She said "I meant to stay only a short time.

"It's no good now." Said Mr. Tumnus, putting down his pan flute as he shook his head in sorrow.

"Whaddya mean no good?" Maurecia asked, somewhat fearful at this. "My friends would probably be wondering where I am by now."

It only took a few moments later before there were tears coming out of Mr. Tumnus' eyes and down his cheeks, wiping tears from his eyes before Maurecia continued talking.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Maurecia asked in some distress. "W-would you stop please? What's wrong?"

But Mr. Tumnus kept on sobbing as if his heart would break. Maurecia walked over to him to and put her arm around him, not really knowing what else to do.

"Come on! You can tell me! Crying about it isn't going to solve anything."

"You're right." He said.

"Why are you though?" Maurecia then asked.

"Why? Because I am a bad faun." Mr. Tumnus nearly wailed.

"I don't think you're a bad faun." Maurecia said

"You wouldn't say that if you knew." Said Mr. Tumnus

"Why? What did you do?" Asked Maurecia

"Nothing my father would have done. That's what!"

"But _what did you do?_"

"I have taken service to the White Witch…" He answered.

"Who's that?" Maurecia asked

"The White Witch? She thinks she's the Queen of Narnia and has it all under her control. She makes it always winter and never Christmas." Mr Tumnus explained

"What exactly do you do for her?"

"That's the worst part. I am a kidnapper for her. Would you have believed that I am the sort of Fawn, that when he met a poor, innocent child in the wood, one that did no one any harm, pretending to be friends with them. And when I have that child in my care, lull it to sleep, and then hand them over to the White Witch?"

Maurecia then shook her head slowly, not believing what she was hearing. "No… I really don't think you'd do that."

"But I have." He said

"Uh…" Was all Maurecia said at first, not sure how to put it. Not wanting to but it that bluntly, but wanting to tell him the truth. "Yeah, that's pretty bad."

"And there is something bad I am doing at this moment."

"And what's that?"

Maurecia wondering how things could get worse at that moment.

"My orders were to, if I ever found a Daughter of Eve or Son of Adam, I was to turn them him or her over to the White Witch." He replied "And you are that child, Maurecia. You are the first human child that I have ever met before. I've meant to wait until you have fallen asleep and then go tell her."

Maurecia nearly panicked. "You can't! Please don't tell her!"

"Of course." Mr. Tumnus said "Yes, of course I will, now that I know you."

And with a relieved smile from Maurecia, the two of them were off. The trip to where the two of them met at the lamppost was not as happy as when they were going to Mr. Tumnus' house. They went as quietly as they could, taking to the shadows until they came to the lamppost.

"Do you know your way from here?" Mr. Tumnus asked

"Yeah, I do." Maurecia replied

"Good, good." Mr. Tumnus said "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess I can." Maurecia said "Here, take this."

She then dug her hand into her pocket and grabbed a heart shaped locket. It was for Todd, of course, but she changed her mind and wanted Mr. Tumnus to have it instead, as something to remind him of her.

"Thank you. I shall treasure it always." He said, as he accepted it.

Maurecia gave a smile, a nod, and then turned towards the light where she had left the wardrobe door open. She pushed past the rough pine branches until she felt coats, and eventually the wardrobe door. Maurecia jumped out of the wardrobe, put her rollerblades on, and scooted down the hall after the door was closed.

It was still raining outside and was still raining hard from what Maurecia could tell. She could also hear Myron loudly to Todd about being found first and very quickly.

"I'm here!" Maurecia called out, finally founding her voice. "Here I am! I'm all right!"

She raced towards Myron and Todd with a sense of security with the two of them. She also couldn't help but give a smile.


	3. Myron and the Wardrobe

"I'm safe!" Cried Maurecia, as she rollerbladed up to Todd and Myron.

"What are you talking about?" Todd asked, both him and Myron looking very confused at this.

"Were you wondering where I was?" Maurecia asked

"Isn't that the point of hide and seek?" Dana asked, coming out of her hiding place. "I guess this means I won, huh?"

Myron rolled his eyes at this while Todd just scratched his head.

"I think you need to hide longer if you want us to start worrying about you." Todd pointed out. "Or even to have a chance to find you."

"But…. I was away for hours." Maurecia insisted

The three others stared at each other, not really knowing what to say. Maurecia didn't seem to make that much sense at the moment. A silence came on the small group.

"Crazy." Myron finally said, breaking the silence. "Completely crazy."

"But I'm telling the truth!" Maurecia protested "I've met a faun, had tea and everything!"

Todd looked down, Dana looked up and Myron just shook his head at this. Maurecia looked from one, to the other to see if any would want to believe her.

"There are a lot of crazy things at Wayside." Dana admitted "But that's just out there."

"No, there's something there! It's called Narnia! Come and see!"

And with a flash, Maurecia raced down the hallway, the others trying their hardest to keep up and were glad when she stopped at a very large wardrobe. None of the three ever remembering seeing the thing before now. Maurecia yanked open the doors and moved aside.

"See for yourselves guys." She said, Dana being the first one to look inside, pushing aside the coats.

"There's nothing there." Dana said

Maurecia was shocked at this, as she, Todd and Myron all went beside Dana to see the back of the wardrobe. No woods, no snow. Todd even rapped his knuckles and the back for good measure.

"But… but…" Was all Maurecia said

"But nothing Maurecia" Todd said "There's nothing but wood here."

"There was something there a few minutes ago, honest! "

"I think you'd better stop it Maurecia. You're taking it a little too far…"

Maurecia then grew red in the face, wanting to say something, but didn't know what, then felt tears came to her face and took off. That afternoon was probably the worst for the friends because Maurecia became completely miserable.

It didn't help much with Myron sneering at Maurecia about the wardrobe. Even though the afternoon let up the rain and the kids were to play or to go home and to come back the following night. Maurecia chose to go home, not wanting to face the other three, Todd threatening to punch Myron if he made fun of Maurecia and her wardrobe again, and not speak to him ever.

Todd and Dana decided to hang together instead of anyone else to try and figure out how to make peace and swing on the swings as well. Surprisingly, Maurecia came from her home the following night, saying that her mom thought that she'd more likely regret missing the second night of astronomy class.

"It's great to have you back Maurecia." Todd told her.

"Thanks Todd." Maurecia replied, only to ruin the moment with her usual punch.

After the second night of astronomy class, everyone found out the same thing happened the previous morning that they were there.

"More rain?" Maurecia complained

"How about another round hide and seek?" Dana suggested "It'll help pass the time."

Everyone gave each other looks as they thought about it.

"Sure, why not?" Todd said.

Myron, Todd and Maurecia scattered because Dana was 'it' that time. Maurecia raced down the hallway towards where the wardrobe was without even realizing it, or thinking about it. She secretly did want to go back to Narnia, and to meet Mr. Tumnus again, which is another reason she went into it. Hearing running in the hallway floor, Maurecia then leapt into the wardrobe and closed it, but leaving the door open just a crack before disappearing.

The one thing she didn't realize in her slight panic, was the person who was running in the hallway wasn't Dana, but Myron, who was following Maurecia. When he saw Maurecia go into the wardrobe he instantly thought to go in after her. Not only because it seemed like a good hiding place for him, but also, he could tease Maurecia about her made up country. When Myron entered the wardrobe, he just caught going deeper into the wardrobe.

"She must think I'm Dana trying to catch her." He thought, going in farther after her, closing the door after himself. Then he began feeling for Maurecia in the dark. After a few seconds and only feeling nothing but the fur coats, Myron started panicking a little and tried to find the door.

"Maurecia? Where are you?" He asked in a panicked voice.

When there was no answer, he started to panic a little bit more. But it was immediately put to rest when he saw a light and felt a bit of cold.

"The door must have opened by itself." Myron told himself and went towards the light. But instead of Wayside, he found snow and woods surrounding him. The sky was blue, as if the clouds passed through recently. He went forwards and it seemed to quiet to Myron, as if he was the only living thing in the country. Then, he remembered that he was looking for Maurecia as he gave a shiver.

"Hey, Maurecia! I'm here too ya know!" He shouted "You can come out now!"

Again, there was no answer. Myron gave a frown. He didn't like not being answered.

"Look, Maurecia. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." An obvious lie to get Maurecia out into the open.

It was going to be hard for Myron to admit to Maurecia of all people that he was wrong about her so called imaginary country. Granted he never liked admitting that he was wrong to anyone, even if he was.

"She's probably mad 'cuz of all the things I've been saying to her lately." He admitted out loud. "Probably why she's not coming out to accept my apology. Just like a girl."

Myron then gave an overly dramatic sigh as he decided to turn around and head back to Wayside through the wardrobe. When he took a few steps, Myron suddenly heard what he could only make out as bells in the distance and they were quickly coming towards him. And when he finally saw where the bells were coming from, he gasped in surprise.

Two large reindeer, roughly the size of ponies and hair so white that the snow seemed too pale in comparison. Their bodies were hinging in grey and their horns were gilded and shining almost like crystals when the sun was shining through them and they wore scarlet leather harnesses on them and had bells hanging from them. On the drivers' seat was a dwarf who looked like he would stand roughly three feet tall, if he stood up. And the woman was nothing like Myron had ever seen before. She clearly dwarfed him, in Myron's opinion, by several feet. She was colored in white fur, contrasting to the dwarf's red and black ensemble. She held what looked like a silver wand in her hand and had a silver and gold crown in her head that had sapphires in it as well. And she was also near-white, almost like the snow and had red lips, as well as looking very proud, with ice blue eyes.

Myron couldn't help but stare as the sleigh nearly went past him, with a crack from a whip, which told the reindeer to keep going. But when the woman saw Myron, she rose up a bit.

"Stop!" The lady said in a commanding voice. The dwarf yanked back the reins so hard that the reindeers didn't have much time to stop and nearly sat down when they did. But they recovered soon enough.

"What, pray tell, are you?" She asked sharply, looking hard at him.

"I-I…. my name is Myron!" He stammered, just spitting out his name at her. Clearly not liking how she looked at him.

She frowned at him. "Is that how address a queen?" She asked, looking sterner then ever at him.

"Oh, um…. I'm sorry your majesty." He said quickly "I didn't know."

"Not know the queen of Narnia?" She said, taking shock at this. "You shall know me and this land better here after. But I repeat. What are you?"

Myron merely shook his head at this. "I'm not really sure what you mean…."


End file.
